The Cave
by LemonyGoodness7542
Summary: It's hot and Max and Fang want to play some strip poker. Better than it sounds... R&R! Lemon


Let's just say this- it was HOT. Like 110 degrees. Fang and I were BORED, being in a cave at this heat was a tad cooler but not much. The rest of the flock was a LONG way away at a beach. Apparently Nudge told everyone, besides me and Fang, that it would be really hot so last night they flew away to a cool beach.

As we sat and talked Fang and I had been scootching closer and closer. Somewhere along the way, our hands joined. Eventually the conversations turned to sex. Fang talked as if he was very experienced in that area, and of course I talked as if I had been around the block once or twice. Both of us knowing neither had, at least I think he hadn't. The reality, I think, was both of us were virgins and we just weren't sure about really anything.

Fang had made it quite clear that he was horny, seeing the tent in his pant. But he attempted to make no recognition of it. To be honest I was too. I giggled as he asked if Sam was good in bed. "Amazing, Fang. What about your old girlfriend?" I looked at him, a smirk on his beautiful face. "Really nice, Max." Light beamed in Fang's eyes. I knew an idea had struck BOTH his brains. You know what he did? He challenged me to a game of strip poker.

Well I thought what the hell could that hurt and it could be interesting, but the truth I'd never seen a guy, well my age, naked before. So after establishing the rules we agreed that the winner could do what ever he or she wanted to with the looser for thirty minutes. God I beg that he is. Because there is no way of knowing what his little sick mind would come up with.

We laid out a blanket on the floor and Fang got a deck of cards he'd got at some drug store. Now we all were wearing typical clothes for teenagers with wings. And now came the lesson for the boy, this girl could play cards! It was typical bad luck, Fang was loosing about 2 to 1 hands. Fang was down to his underwear and I was down to her bra, jeans, and belt. Now I honestly think Fang didn't want to loose but he was doing a good job of it.

The next hand is lost by me and there went my blue jeans. Now I sit there in my Cookie Monster underwear. Fang was attempting to hide his erection the best he could. The next hand is delt and I loose. I slowly took off my belt. Fang asked, "What are you going to have me do if I loose?" I told him he had no idea and I asked him what he was going to do with me if I lost. He just smiled!

Next hand was delt and yep, you know who lost! I very reluctantly started to slide off my bra when Fang said "No, I want to it off. Stand up and let me do it." So I stood up and still sitting he slid over towards me and stood up. He hooked his thumbs on the inside of the metal clips. I stood there scared as hell. I don't know what was worse, my embarrassment about being close enough to naked in front of this boy, my lack of experience in what to do with a guy, or the fact that I had this wet sensation that I think will start to leak through my underwear. Either way is was out of my control and whatever was going to happen, was going to happen.

Fang took his thumbs and popped the hooks apart. At this point he reached down with his left hand and gently cupped my butt cheek. He lightly squeezed it. Fang slid off my underwear then whispered in my ear, "I win." I unfurled my wings halfway slowly as Fang slid his middle finger into my wet hole. He stopped after a few pumps when he saw the look of desperation in my eyes. He took his finger and licked his finger clean.

He stood up and kissed me. I pulled back and whispered in his ear, "Not fair." I pulled his straining underwear down, his thing poking my stomach. He looked embarrassed but I kissed him to reassure. He laid me down gently, staring into my eyes. As if he could find something within their depths. Like he was trying to read my mind. Like he was looking directly at my soul.

Next he has me spread my legs apart and he takes a finger and runs it along the skin between my love-box, driving me up the wall. My new-found-love told me to roll over on my stomach and spread my legs and I did. He continued to rub his finger along the skin. Then I felt him grab my both cheeks and spread them, I didn't know what to expect next… I found out real quick. He took his friend and rubbed it up and down my slit. I raised my ass slowly in pleasure. My wings were spread out of the way, while Fang's were just spread, like he was about to take off. He positioned his penis just outside my hole. He took his hands and rubbed one on my breast and the next at the base of my wings. He inched Fang junior into my tunnel.

I grimaced in pain as he took my virginity. He slowed down and started to pull out but I stopped him, "I'm okay," I smiled, "Really." He looked concerned but continued. Pleasure built up in my entire being. I gripped the rock floor; a strong feeling building in the pit of my stomach. Fang's hands tightened I could tell the same feeling was controlling his body too. He pulled out the second I came (Thank you Jeb for emotionally scarring me for life with "The Talk"). He came on my butt and back.

Fang took a soft paper towel and cleaned me up. I turned around and kissed him long and hard. I hugged him, "I love you." He kissed me on the forehead, "Love you too, Maximum." We got dressed and cleaned up the cave. We had just finished as the rest of the gang flew in.

"I love you Max…" Nudge whimpered as she looked at my face. All I thought of was strangling that chickita. I walked over to her and hugged her. "Wait? I don't hear threats, hits, and cries!" Iggy whined, "I was looking forward to that!"

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig."

Fang sulked in a corner. No doubt trying to hide the fact we'd just have sex. "Do you hear that?" Iggy suddenly asked. "No?" I said wearily. "Erasers!" we broke into a fighting position and dropped down, landing on the ground in the same form we began. I ran for the first one I saw.

I punched him in the gut and wrapped my leg around his neck. Pushing him down I slammed my hands over his ears, popping them. He screamed in pain and I snapped his neck. A quick easy kill.

The next one came from behind me, I swung a crescent kick at his temple, it busting into creepy, disgusting Eraser blood. Fang brushed my hand and we exchanged glances. We all finished them off then flew up to the cave. "Pack up guys," I announced- I was sad leaving the cave I just experienced the most amazing time of my life in but hey, I'd rather there be a second time than die, "Time to run for our lives… again."


End file.
